


Zombie Town

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Colby is kinda good at the apocalypse thing, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kinda, M/M, Not anything major, Past Character Death, Walkers (Walking Dead), Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, solby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: The world ended two years ago. No one really knew when the end of the world started or how it happened. One day it all just stopped. People started turning into monsters.. zombies to be precise.Cole Robert Brock was only twenty years old when it happened. The world ended and he was left by himself. Finding a group of survivors had taken forever to achieve and a few months later, he was once again alone. That was until he met Sam Golbach and his rag tag group of idiots. Slowly, Colby found himself trusting people again.





	1. Chapter 1

Slow, deliberate, and quiet footsteps walked the eerily silent hallway.

The outside world crawled with vile beings making the hallway even more scary. Yet the person walking the hallway remained unbothered. In fact, he was confident. He had spent countless hours scouring the abandoned school making sure there were no walkers around. He was almost certain that there weren't any considering the only entrance that wasn't boarded up was on the roof. The person had to climb the side of the building to get in. Thankfully, the walkers couldn't climb.

A loud crash came from one of the windows down the hall causing the man to tense. Quickly yet quietly, he walked towards where the sound came from, worried he would find a walker breaking in. The man stopped in his tracks when slowly, a zombified human emerged from one of the classrooms.

"Shit." The man said before grabbing his pocket knife and clicking it open.

The walker turned to look at him before charging. The man didn't move, instead he waited until the walker was close enough before stabbing it repeatedly in the neck.

Quickly getting off the walker, the man walked into the room the walker had came out of. Upon seeing the shattered window his brain went into a whirlwind before deciding to find wood to board up the window as best as he could.

About an hour later the window had exactly twenty three boards pressed against it.

The man sighed before walking back to the old teacher's lounge and laying down on the slightly broken couch.

"I fuckin hate my life." The man said quietly, his voice slightly raspy from lack of use.

His eyes slipped shut as a nightmare unfolded behind his closed eyelids.

~~~~

The world has ended two years ago. No one really knows when it started or how it happened. One day the world just stopped. People started turning into monsters.. zombies to be precise.

Cole Robert Brock was only twenty years old when it happened. He had moved to California when he was eighteen after a fight with his parents. After the zombie apocalypse, he had slowly made his way back to his hometown with a group of survivors. There was no one in Kansas. Only walkers. Soon after, on there way to Georgia in search of the rest of the groups family, everyone else was whipped out by a group of zombies. Colby was left by himself. Out of grief and desperation, Colby continued on his way to Georgia in search of anyone. Sadly, he found no one. He searched the entire city and found only walkers. After weeks of searching the states around, he decided to give up and head back to California. The way there was dark and gloomy, yet so was Colby. It was different being alone, he quickly realized.

~~~~

Colby woke up to the sound of walkers pounding on one of the doors. He sighed and sat up, his stomach rumbling from days with no food. 

Colby had been staying at the school for almost four weeks. When he first searched it, he found a few gallons of water and some canned food. Sadly, even though he tried his best to ration it, it had run out days before.

Colby stood up from the couch and quickly walked to his weapons that he usually kept on the teachers lounge table that was placed in the corner of the large room.

He grabbed his bow and arrows and walked towards the door. An alarm blared through the school causing a red glow to emit from the fire alarms. Colby groaned as he recognized it as a fire drill that would have been set up for the students. Colby ran to the front office, towards the controls.

When Colby had first found the school, he had been shocked to find that the power still worked. It was the only building in all of L.A that still had power.

Colby entered the front office and looked for anything that might stop the blaring noise that was screeching from inside the school that was now cornered in walkers. Surprisingly, Colby found a button labeled fire. Pressing it, the sound stopped. Colby sighed in relief as slowly, the zombies stopped trying to break the doors and windows down.

Colby walked back to the lounge and sighed. He had been planning on going out and trying to find more food and water. Sadly, the fire alarm made it almost impossible. If Colby were to try to sneak out, he would be swarmed by zombies that were most likely still surrounding the school. Though the alarm was over, the zombies were still in the area meaning they probably would stay there for a few more hours.

Colby groaned as his stomach continued to ache painfully from lack of food.

Colby wandered the halls of the large, five story building. He was no longer on edge in the school. When Colby had first found it, he had been completely on edge and tense the entire time that he scoured the building, looking for any sign of life. After looking everywhere, Colby had made the decision to camp out in the lounge that was on the first floor, just in case any zombies decided to break in. Colby entered a classroom and sighed sadly when he noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. It was a note. Colby crouched down and picked it up, his chest heavy. As his blue eyes floated across the paper, he found his eyes tearing up. It was a love note. Probably a highschooler confessing their love to someone who is now undead. Colby put the note down where he got it and continued his search, ignoring the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few long hours of wandering the school, Colby finally deemed it safe to leave.

Colby walked down to the lounge, grabbed his weapons, and made his way to the roof. Opening the latch, Colby heaved himself up through the small hole, slightly tripping as he lost his balance. He quickly found his footing and walked towards the edge of the roof. He glanced down and took notice to the two walkers wondering right below him. He waited for them to pass before vaulting himself over the ledge and grabbing a hold of an air-conditioning unit before he started free-falling. Colby groaned as he stomach hit the brick wall. Looking down to make sure nothing was under him, he let go. 

~~~~

The wind rushed past Colby as he fell. Looking around him he extended his hands and grabbed a brick that was slightly out of place. His body slammed against the wall painfully but Colby ignored it. Looking down he smirked slightly when he noticed that he was about three feet from the ground. Letting go, Colby quietly dropped to the ground. Colby was happy to note that no zombies had heard him. Colby recalled a convenience store he had seen a few minutes away from the school. Colby started the walk there, his bow and arrow clenched in his hand while his knife rested in his pocket. His gun was in the back of his pants. Colby had promised himself when he found it that he would only use it on people that were trying to hurt him. Using it on walkers would just attract more. A bat with a single spike through it relaxed on his shoulders, his other hand holding it. Though each of the items held memories of his friends, he was still happy he was able to have them. It made him feel safer than with just the knife that his father had given him. 

Colby frowned when he noticed a walker coming towards him. The creature had yet to notice Colby, and he wasn’t going to give it time to. Quickly, Colby advanced on the zombie. Once he was within rang, he gripped the bat and swung, knocking the head off the unsuspecting walker. He bashed the head in, just to be safe. Blood coated his already blood splattered clothing and he shook his head before he continued walking. 

~~~~

After a few more minutes of walking, Colby sighed in relief as he took notice to the store. Surprisingly, it looked to be untouched. Colby had yet to come across a shop that was completely intact. 

Colby approached the glass door and pulled on the handle. Locked, of course. Breaking the glass wasn’t an option considering the sound would attract hundreds of walkers to his exact location. The only other option was to look for another entrance. He found himself hoping that there was a back entrance. He really didn’t want to have to climb another building. 

Luckily for him, the back had an entrance that was unlocked. Colby pulled open the heavy metal and locked it from the inside, not wanting to risk anything. 

Colby looked around him and let out a laugh of glee. 

The entire shop was fully stocked. There was water, food, candy, etc. The only good thing about the apocalypse was that everything that you could find, was free. The bad thing? Well, literally everything else. 

Colby quickly raided the shop, taking a backpack that was on one of the shelves and shoving food and drink inside of it. Colby was ecstatic to finally have food and water again. 

Colby glanced through the glass windows to check for zombies only to stop in his tracks when he noticed a large truck parked outside that was not there before. 

“Fuck.” Colby said quietly as his entire body tensed when he came to the realization that people, humans, were there with him. 

Colby was happy that he was hidden behind the many shelves in the store, meaning the people probably didn’t see him. 

~~~~

Most people would probably be happy to know that more humans were alive. Colby, was not and for good reason. Before Colby had met his group, he had come across one group that scarred him (literally). The group had consisted of five people, all of them ragged and ugly. Turns out, they had been cannibals and Colby was supposed to be there next meal. Luckily, that was also the day Colby met his group of friends. Colby had told them about the people, and they had broken him out. Colby had been a little hesitant to trust them, but it quickly vanished after they had yet again saved his ass.


End file.
